


Searing

by zation



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Coming In Pants, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Figging, Frottage, Grinding, Kink Exploration, M/M, POV Dean, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2018, burning sensation, kind of food play I guess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Perhaps revealing to your very resourceful boyfriend/dom that you’ve never tried (but wouldn’t be opposed to) figging isn’t such a great idea…Or,The one where it turns out to be a swell idea.





	Searing

**Author's Note:**

> Please research kinks before trying them! As I’ve come to know, research can be more fun than you expect XD
> 
>  
> 
> **Square filled: Figging**

 

 

_“What’s a weird thing you’ve heard about but never tried?”_

 

In retrospect Dean wonders whether he should’ve even answered the question. But damnit, Cas had looked so fucking handsome and they’d both been drunk on each other and the sweet wine Cas had bought them.

Still, though, he could have answered pee play and that would’ve been enough…

Instead he went with something he’s been curious about for years and now two days later here he is, Cas in full goddamn dom-mode and Dean a puddle on the bed just from Cas’ intense stare. Dean is naked and hard and Cas is fully clothed because he usually is when he wants to play like this. He’s even got rubber gloves on as he peels the ginger root it took him too fucking long to pick out at the grocery store.

Jesus Christ, they had even had to go up to the fancy store on 2nd street because the one they usually go to doesn’t even have fresh ginger roots. And Dean had felt so embarrassed he was sure everyone in the store would know what it was about by the time they got to the register. Fuck, just remembering how Cas had been gently caressing the roots while eyeing Dean as he contemplated which one would fit the best is making Dean’s dick bob gently. He had been so hard by the time they were walking out the store that Cas had given him his trench coat to hide under.

“S-so…” he clears his throat and feels a flush go down his body when Cas arches an eyebrow at him. “That goes _in_ me? Master.”

Cas smiles gently but not in his boyfriend-in-love way. No, Cas is his dom now and Dean is almost whining in desperation for Cas’ attention. He wants to be good and Cas always tells him he is but this time Dean is as nervous as their first time and he feels restless and aroused at the same time.

“Yes, sweetling.” Cas says in his smooth rumble and Dean instantly relaxes when he hears Cas’ nickname for him. Cas usually has a lot of nicknames for Dean but when they’re in a scene the names becomes more tender and this is Dean’s favorite. “It won’t be for long, the effects will wear off fast. But after I have finished preparing this for your delicate little hole I will put it inside.”

Dean swallows as he watches Cas’ slender fingers gently rubbing the root, evening out sharp edges caused by the peeler. The root is smooth now, it’s outer layer peeled off to reveal a yellow inside and the scent of it is strong in their bedroom.

“You won’t prepare me first?”

Cas tuts lovingly at Dean’s little pout. “No lube this time, love. We don’t want to ruin the ginger’s effect. But don’t worry, I will be gentle with you.”

Dean’s not worried about that; Master always takes good care of him.

“It’ll burn?”

Cas hums and puts down the root on a towel on the bed beside Dean. “Yes, the idea is that it burns and causes a cooling sensation all at once.” He quirks his lips, looking at Dean’s no doubt dazed expression. “And it’s supposed to cause extreme horniness, but I don’t think you have any problems in that department, do you sweetling?”

Dean bites his lower lip and can’t help but cant his hips towards Cas, showing off his erection. Fuck, he’s already beading at the head and so desperate to touch himself but Master said no touching and Dean _loves_ the rush he gets from following Master’s orders. Cas always praises him so good and Dean wants it.

He watches greedily as Cas removes the rubber glove from his left hand, tossing it carelessly onto the towel.

“No lube, but I will stretch you for a moment.”

Dean’s hole twitches like a goddamn Pavlovian response from the words alone. He pulls up his legs and presents his hole like a good boy. Dean knows that this probably would be easier if he was on his stomach but he’s feeling anxious about the root and needs to see Cas. Master had only smiled gently at him when he had admitted that and now that Cas is brushing his hand tenderly against Dean’s inner thigh he knows he made the right choice.

Cas looks calm and so fucking handsome Dean’s chest swells with affection. Yeah, he’s nervous about this supposed burning sensation but as long as Cas is the one to do it he’s sure it’ll be amazing.

“Now,” Cas murmurs intimately as he prods Dean’s hole with two of his fingers. “After I have inserted the root I want you to stay perfectly still, do you think you can do that for me?”

Dean whines through gritted teeth. He’s never been super good at keeping still, as is evident by how he’s rolling down against Cas’ two fingers right now.

“I-I wanna…”

“You want to be good for me?” Cas asks, his rumble sweet as he watches Dean with hooded eyes. “You are, precious. So good only for me, fucking yourself on my fingers. You look marvelous, Dean.”

Dean’s breath stutters and he has to clench his eyes shut against unexpected tears. “It feels so good, Master.” He rasps and Cas rewards him with a brush against his prostate. Dean gasps sharply and his hips come off the bed for a second.

“You’re making me so incredibly aroused, sweetling.” Cas rumbles and Dean whines again, desperate for his Master’s approval.

Cas never takes off his clothes when they’re playing and the few times when he’s actually fucked Dean he’s just pulled himself out of his pants and pushed inside fast and dirty. During their playing Cas wants to focus on Dean and Dean’s pleasure, outside of playing they make love and have sex like any other couple and Dean’s always enjoyed these rules because it makes everything feel special for him.

Although sometimes he does miss seeing Cas hard and heavy for him. Both because it’s so fucking hot seeing it, like in general, and because he loves seeing the evidence of Cas’ arousal so clearly. Master seldom even admits to being hard, even when Dean can see him filling out his nice slacks. So to hear him say this now is making Dean dizzy and fucking hell, he might even come like this.

“M-master.” He pulls on the sheets in his desperation, torn between needing to come and needing to obey his Master. He’s supposed to come on or after the root, _not_ before but damn if it isn’t difficult.

“I think you’re stretched enough.” Cas murmurs just then and Dean’s whole body shudders with want when he hears just how breathless Master is.

He mewls when Cas pulls out and his legs jitter as he strains to keep them up and spread when Cas turns to pick up the ginger root with his still gloved hand.

“Remember.” Master says, his voice stern like it usually is when he’s giving orders. “Do not move.”

Dean nods and closes his eyes, fisting the sheets as he feels Cas’ ungloved hand spreading his hole a little in preparation for the root. He’s not afraid of the shape or size as he’s had much bigger things inside him before and Cas managed to find a good one, almost shaped like a butt plug with a knob on the end that assures Dean it won’t accidentally slip all the way inside him and get stuck there or something equally embarrassing.

At first the root only feels a bit cold and harder than what Dean is used to. It’s no silicone plug and definitely no hard dick, but it’s okay. He bites his lip again, keeping his eyes closed as he tries to focus on not moving because usually he would be humping down on whatever Cas puts inside him. Master rarely puts sound or movement restrictions on him and though Dean finds it difficult to follow the order he’s enjoying the hell out of it.

And then the burn hits.

It’s sharp and it makes him gasp like a drowning man finding air once again. His eyes fly open and his whole body kind of convulses for a second.

“Cas!” he searches desperately for the other man, his left leg kicking out but not finding Cas’ warm body down there.

“Stay still, love.” Master commands calmly from the side of the bed and Dean’s flagging erection jumps. He hadn’t even noticed Cas getting off the bed.

The burning is both hot and cold, just like Master had promised and fucking hell, it’s seeping in everywhere, making his hole feel loose and wet even though they haven’t even used lube. Dean flails on the bed, trying so damn hard to keep still but he doesn’t know what to do about the burning. He turns his head and finds Cas standing on the side, his ungloved hand cupping his _very_ evident erection as he watches Dean’s face.

He smiles when Dean blubbers something incoherent.

“Does it hurt?”

Does it? Dean closes his eyes and tries to relax even though it seems impossible to succeed. No, no it doesn’t hurt, it just burns like a motherfucker.

“Master, I-I…” Dean feels so _lonely_ all of a sudden.

And just like usual, it’s as if Cas can read his mind because he steps up to the bed and puts a hand on Dean’s right knee.

“Does it hurt, sweetling?”

Dean spreads his legs as if that’s supposed to help. His breath hiccups when the ginger root slips in far enough to be touching his prostate. His dick aches, his balls are tight and up high as he dribbles precome all over his stomach.

“It feels _so_ _good_.” He slurs drunkenly. Cas chuckles and Dean sees him squeeze his cock once. Fuck yeah, Dean’s never been this turned on and he’s loving seeing his Master react too. “It burns so good.”

“How about trying to keep still?” judging by his tone, Master is only mocking him teasingly now and Dean can barely care about not obeying that particular order. There’s no way in hell he would be able to keep still.

The ginger root moves with his every movement and it’s spreading the heat in his ass, the burning sensation crawling up through him and it almost feels like his balls are burning up too.

“I-I… it’s so—Master _please_ touch me.”

To Dean’s immense surprise and delight, Cas settles on the bed, on his knees between Dean’s open legs. He pushes Dean’s left leg up again and Dean gasps pathetically when the motion jostles the root. He humps down on it and when Cas puts his fingers against the base of the root, pushing on it slightly Dean cries out and starts fucking himself on the root.

The motion is familiar to him, he’s been fucked by enough plugs and dildos by now because Master likes toys, but the _burn_ —fucking hell, the goddamn _burn_. It’s spreading even more, making him sweaty even as his nipples perk up with the chills that run through him after each wave of heat.

He’s sure he’s practically ripping the sheets in his desperation not to touch himself right now but honestly he barely notices, too focused on what’s happening in his ass. He’s aware that he’s babbling, something about Cas being good to him, about the root burning him up, about needing to come, but he can’t stop it and Cas seems to enjoy it because he doesn’t interrupt. Or maybe he tries to and Dean just doesn’t hear him, Dean can’t be bothered to even care about that.

His dick is _so hard_ and straining as big blobs of precome keeps blurting out of him in such a steady stream he’s not even sure if he’s coming or squirting or what the fuck is happening.

“Dean.” Master’s voice cuts through the fog and Dean gasps in a pathetic attempt to answer him. “You need to come.”

“Please.” Dean whimpers, blinking away tears from the fucking restraint alone. “Please, Master, I want to come, I _need_ to.” He cries out when Cas moves suddenly, sitting so close that his crotch is pressed up against Dean’s perineum. His hard cock presses in against Dean’s balls when Cas grabs Dean’s legs and rolls down against him.

“Like this.” Master demands and Dean wants to wrap his legs around him but his legs feel like jelly. The burn is flaring up as Cas bucks down against him, grinding in a harsh pace and Dean’s too sensitive, too tightly strung.

“Master, I—fuck, I’m gonna, I-I gotta…” it’s Cas’ little snarl that pushes Dean over the edge and he comes with a whimper, fucking hard into Cas’ hand when the man wraps it around Dean’s erupting dick.

He comes hard and so fucking much. Cas angles it so that some of it splatters on his nice dress shirt and he groans deeply when it hits him. Dean can only gasp and blink away fresh tears. He watches with hungry eyes as Cas humps him a few more times, his thrusts sharp and short, before he comes with a look of pure rapture on his face. Fuck, Cas always looks so beautiful when he comes and Dean revels in the moments when he’s coherent enough to be able to watch. Usually he’s such a mess that he can barely keep his eyes open and judging from his fucking _stellar_ orgasm just now this would usually be one such occasion. If only it hadn’t been for the burn.

Because yeah, that’s not stopping just because Dean’s done.

“Master.” He whimpers pathetically when all Cas does is sit there with his eyes closed, still grinding slowly against Dean’s sensitive body. “The root…”

Cas blinks his eyes open and smiles kindly down at Dean. “I’m sorry, my precious.” He peels himself off Dean’s body and Dean licks his lips at the sight of the big wet spot on Cas’ slacks. Fuck yeah he wants to help Master clean that up like he usually does when Master comes in his pants during play.

“Did you like it, Master?” Dean asks coyly just as Cas is removing the root. Yeah, the burning sure as fuck doesn’t stop right away but at least the source of the juices is gone.

“It was incredible.” Cas says with warmth in his voice and then he climbs on the bed again, leaning over Dean to kiss him tenderly. “ _You_ were incredible.”

“I wasn’t still.” Dean mumbles and ducks his head, begging for more kisses. Cas indulges him just like he always does.

“No, you moved quite a lot.” Cas smiles widely at him when Dean feels his lower lip tremble. “It was exquisite, watching you struggle. Just what I wanted to see, sweetling.”

Dean’s chest fills with warmth at hearing the praise, so much that he doesn’t even mind that Cas tricked him a bit.

“You came in your pants.” He says with a cheeky smile and is rewarded with Master chuckling and carding his hand through Dean’s sweaty hair.

“Yes I did and I had not intended that.”

Dean feels so goddamn much that he can’t even begin to sort through it. He’s thankful for the burn now, for how grounding it feels or he might start to cry like the pathetic mess he always becomes after playing with Master.

“I love that you did.” He whispers and Master looks seriously down at him for a moment before leaning down and kissing him once more.

“And I loved this whole scene, Dean.” He smiles kindly and Dean relaxes back against the bed, knowing their play time is over now that Cas has broken the fourth wall, so to speak. “Now come, I will help you clean yourself and I’ll get you something to drink, you were sweating quite a lot.”

Okay, so the scene might be over but Cas is huge on aftercare and even though Dean would have been fine without it he’s still happy for it so he always lets Cas do his thing. Plus, Cas is kind of caring in his nature too and Dean likes being pampered so that might be it as well.

“I’ll say yes to the drink but before we get in the shower I wanna lick you clean.”

Cas laughs and gets off the bed to start undressing, sliding off the remaining rubber glove. “Are you sure you want to postpone the shower? I can’t even imagine the burn.”

Dean closes his legs, squeezing once and relishing in the lingering sensation. “I like it.”

“So I noticed.”

Dean rolls his eyes at Cas’ satisfied smirk. “Well duh. But I mean now too. It’s lessened a bit but it’s still there, I like how it feels now too.”

“Actually,” Cas frowns thoughtfully and Dean gets a bit distracted watching Cas’ body being revealed one piece of clothing at a time. “You didn’t like that heating lube we got a few months back, do you remember? So I was a bit afraid you wouldn’t like this either.”

Dean definitely remembers. “It’s super different.” He rolls to his stomach with a grin. “This was… I mean fuck, I can’t even tell you how this felt. You said something about it causing horniness too? I think it did because damn.” Actually, as he’s lying here on his stomach he can feel his dick perking up again and he’s suddenly acutely aware of the fact that he hasn’t been properly fucked for the last four days.

“Well, I’m just glad you liked it because I want to see that again.”

Dean hums and comes up to stand behind Cas, putting his hands on the other man’s hands just as Cas is about to pull down his underwear.

“Actually, I’m starting to feel a bit restless again.”

“The horniness really _is_ a thing?” Cas laughs and Dean nuzzles against the side of Cas’ neck, right where he knows one of Cas’ erogenous zones are.

“Come on, baby, fuck me in the shower?”

Cas draws a shuddering breath and Dean clenches his hole against the burn there because he knows what that shudder means.

“ _After_ I wash you properly.” Cas admonishes but there’s no heat in his voice and Dean only grins, his dick already at half-mast and poking Cas in the back. “Both because I need to take care of you and because I don’t want ginger juices on my dick.”

“Why not?” Dean chuckles. “Could be fun.”

“For you, perhaps.” Cas answers dryly but he turns around and kisses Dean deeply anyway. “So, figging crossed off your list, what’s next?”

“Aside from shower sex?” Dean grins cheekily at Cas’ fake grumpy face because yeah, they crossed out shower sex a long time ago. “I dunno, you go. It should be your turn.”

Cas gets that glint in his eyes that tells Dean he’s in for one hell of a ride.

“I’ll have to think about it.”

  


 

 


End file.
